


Before Midnight

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain James Hook tries to reveal his true emotions for Cecilia after her spirit materializes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Midnight

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*It’s almost midnight* Captain Hook thought. He frowned while he stood near his bed. *It’s also Christmas. I remember my past Christmas present. My sad betrothed refusing to marry me due to lies about being a pirate.* He continued to frown.

*A part of me will cherish Cecilia. A part of me wishes to kiss her. A part of me will never release her. The other part will loathe Cecilia.* Captain Hook’s shoulders slumped. ‘’I wish to be with you before midnight, Cecilia. I wish to reveal my true emotions for you.’’

Captain Hook looked ahead before Cecilia’s spirit materialized. He gasped as he recognized her dress and sad eyes. Captain Hook blushed for a few moments. He frowned again. ‘’Cecilia? Why are you here?’’ 

‘’I heard your wishes, James,’’ Cecilia said. She began to wince.

Captain Hook turned his head and refused to face her. *I’m not going to view my betrothed’s tears another time. My words might harm her again.*

‘’It is almost midnight. I’m unable to remain with you for eternity. I suffer when I’m unable to rest, James. You will not view me after midnight.’’

Captain Hook looked ahead. He gasped after Cecilia wasn’t present. ‘’I love you, Cecilia.’’ It was after midnight.

Captain Hook sat on his bed. Cecilia’s recent words caused tears to run down his face. Captain Hook sobbed uncontrollably. A coward’s tears before the sun appeared.

 

The End


End file.
